


Freedom

by Jess81



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Romance, Slaves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess81/pseuds/Jess81
Summary: 1630. Kai is a rich navigator. One night he saves Bonnie, a slave, from the rope. She becomes a new member of his crew.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> Fair warning: this fic is unfinished due to writer's block but last 'chapter' is a summary of what was supposed to happen

Caribbean sea, 1630

The sun was setting on the beautiful sea. Kai looked at his crew working to get the ship inside the harbor. He let Marcos -his right-hand-man-give the orders. He trusted the man with his life. He knew the

island was small but they needed some rest and distraction. Tomorrow they would head to Port Royal with their goods. Tonight they would probably go to the local tavern to get a drink or two. He knew very

well most of his men would also go see the ladies and he didn't mind. He wanted them focused on their work and sometimes men had needs. The ship was now safely tied along the pontoon. The men 

looked at him waiting for his decision. 

Kai: *he smiled* You can go have some fun, folks.

His words were welcomed with joy.

Later on

They were in a tavern. The place was already crowded but since they didn't want any room to sleep but just a few tables to drink the crew was accepted. Not all of them were here because some went to

find other pleasures. Kai hoped they would be back on the ship by morning. They didn't want to miss the tide. He was sipping on his beer when he heard noises. Screams to be more precise. He wasn't

looking for troubles but if someone needed his help he was always here. He got up. A few seconds later, a couple of men went in the main room. They were pulling with them a slave woman. That wasn't

easy because she was kicking and screaming. Her green eyes were furious and she looked like an angry cat. They got her outside and left. Kai was seriously intrigued. He went to talk to a woman working

in the tavern.

Woman: She stabbed the master. 

Kai: Badly?

She gestured towards the kitchen. He took a look. A man was sitting on a stool while holding his belly. A small amount of blood was visible. He would live.

Kai: Where did they take her?

Woman: Probably to jail.

Kai: And where is that?

She explained him how to go.

Kai: Thanks *he gave her some money*

She nodded and walked away. He left the tavern and went to the jail. 

Guard: Where do you think you're going, Sir?

Kai: I need to see a prisoner.

Guard: It's too late. Come back tomorrow.

Kai: How about now? *a golden coin appeared in his hand*

The guard took it and let him in. 

Man: What are you doing here?

Kai: A slave was brought here earlier.

Man: None of your business.

Kai: I wish to know what will happen to her.

Man: She tried to kill someone. She'll be hung tomorrow morning.

Kai: What if I buy her freedom?

Man: How much?

Kai: *he grabbed five golden coins* Is this enough?

Man: *he took the coins* This way.

Kai: A few minutes alone before you free her.

The man shrugged and sat back on his stool. Kai went in the indicated direction. The young slave was alone in a cell. 

Kai: Did they hurt you?

?: What do you want?

Kai: Well, you could answer my question.

?: I'm fine.

Kai: Why did you stab him?

?: That pig tried to rape me. Slave or no slave, my body is not his.

Kai: He'll live.

?: I should have aimed lower then.

Kai: I'm Malachai but you can call me Kai.

?: Bonnie.

Kai: Well Bonnie, I have a ship and I'm asking you to be in my crew.

Bonnie: Why would I do that?

Kai: I don't know. Maybe you don't want to die.

Bonnie: I don't know.

Kai: Bye then *he pretended to walk away*

Bonnie: Wait! I..I accept.

He smiled and whistled. The man came and opened the cell. They left.

Bonnie: Out of curiosity, how much did you buy me?

Kai: Five golden coins.

Bonnie: *she snickered* So less.

Kai: *he shrugged* It was enough for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie: I'm not a good slave.

Kai: Why are you saying that?

Bonnie: Because you bought me and that costed you money. Of course you want something in return. I mean I do good work but I never put my eyes down when I should or things like that. 

Kai: It's not a bad thing.

Bonnie: I'm a slave, of course it is.

Kai: Look...*he stopped her by grabbing her arm*

She wondered if he would ask for sexual favors. She had never been with a man and she was glad the assault she was victim of earlier didn't succeed. She also wondered how it would feel like to share an 

intimacy with her new master Kai. He was handsome and he had a soft look in his blue eyes. Maybe it wouldn't feel bad. She made up her mind. In the case he asked she knew what her answer would be.

Kai: I saved you because you didn't deserve to die. You deserved a fair trial so they would see who was the real culprit.

Bonnie: I'm a slave I have no rights.

Kai: I know. See me as your employer.

Bonnie looked puzzled and he figured she probably didn't know the meaning of that word.

Kai: It's like a master but you don't have to do everything I say. Plus, you'll get paid.

Bonnie: I like that idea.

Kai: Good. 

Bonnie: Can you give me my arm back?

Kai: *he realized he was still holding it* Sorry.

They went back to walking.

Bonnie: Does this mean I'm free?

Kai: You could go elsewhere than on my ship but you'd miss a thrilling adventure. Not to mention I'm not sure you didn't make enemies.

Bonnie: I'll go with you then.

They reached the harbor.

Kai: *he pointed at a ship* It's mine.

She nodded. He helped her getting in. It was silent. A small wind played with her long wavy hair.

Bonnie: Where is everyone?

Kai: Somewhere on the island having some entertainment.

Bonnie: I see.

Kai: Let me show you where you're sleeping. 

Bonnie: What about my work?

Kai: Slow down, eager beaver. It's still night. Tomorrow morning I'll tell you were I assigned you.

Bonnie: Sorry.

Kai: Follow me *he opened the door*

They went down a hallway.

Kai: Here you go. 

It was a small cabin with a bed and a couple of chairs.

Kai: My quarters are next door.

Bonnie: I'm not sleeping among the crew?

Kai: They're all men.

Bonnie: I can handle that.

Kai: Oh I know. It's for their safety I'm worried.

She gasped.

Kai: *he smiled* Goodnight *he closed the door softly*

The next morning

Marcos: A woman?

Kai: Yes.

Marcos: But you know it's bad luck.

Kai: No, I know it's a stupid superstition.

Marcos: How pretty is she?

Kai: *he shifted uncomfortable* I guess she's not bad looking.

Marcos: I'm going to pretend I believe that. Well, I'll tell our crew about our new member.

Kai: Tell them to keep their hands for them. She has to remain untouched. Her former master tried to abuse her.

Marcos: Understood *he walked away*


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie woke up and for a moment she didn't know where she was. After a minute it came back and she smiled. She was starting a new life. She sat up and stretched herself. Her stomach grumbled and she 

decided it was time to leave the bed. She got on her feet and stumbled a little. She was not used to the way the ship moved. She leaned against the wall for a while. She opened her eyes and washed herself

quickly. She tied her hair into a long side braid. Someone knocked on the door. She opened it to see Kai.

Kai: Goodmorning.

Bonnie: Goodmorning. Do you need anything?

Kai: Ready for your first day?

Bonnie: Yes.

Kai: Then follow me.

They walked down the hallway and went outside. The sea wind blew in her hair and men looked at her. She felt exposed and wrapped her arms around her body. 

Kai: Don't worry, none of them will bother you. 

Bonnie: Thank you.

Kai: *he smiled* Look around.

She did and all her eyes could see was the deep blue sea. It was amazing and she leaned against the railing. 

Kai: It's beautiful, isn't it?

Bonnie: Yeah.

Kai: I like this feeling of freedom.

She nodded in agreement.

Kai: Did you leave your island before?

Bonnie: No.

Kai: I see. Well, let me show you where you work.

She followed him in another hallway. Her nose caught a good smell. They entered a room and she noticed it was the kitchen. 

Kai: Richard?

Richard: I'm here *he put his big spoon down*

He was a middle aged man with grey streaks on his temples. He also had a big belly and Bonnie guessed he was the cook. 

Kai: This is Bonnie, your new help.

Richard: Enchanté *he took her hand and kissed it*

Bonnie: I don't know what that means but I'm happy to meet you.

Richard: *he smiled* I like her.

Kai: Glad to see you two getting along. Well, this ship needs a master *he nodded and walked away*

Bonnie: How can I help?

Richard: You can cut these vegetables, they will go in the stew.

Bonnie: Alright *she grabbed a knife and started to work*

Richard: I'm wondering...

Bonnie: Yes?

Richard: *he smiled in a joking way* Do you know any magic to make this food taste better?

Bonnie: No juju, I didn't grow up with my people. I was a slave all my life.

Richard: *he chuckled* You could at least pretend I'm funny.

Bonnie: Sorry.

Richard: Don't apologize.

Her stomach made noises.

Richard: Here *he gave her a large slice of bread*

Bonnie: Thanks. 

They went back to preparing the food. Time passed quickly and it was now lunchtime for the crew. 

Richard: Kai usually eats in his quarters. Can you bring him a tray?

Bonnie: Of course *she put a bowl of stew and a slice of bread*

Richard: Meanwhile I'll go feed the crew.

She grabbed the tray and left the kitchen. She walked through the hallways and passed by her room. She stopped in front of the next door. She balanced the tray on one hand and knocked with the other.

Kai: Come in.

She opened the door and went in. The quarters were big and nicely decorated. Kai was sitting behind a desk. 

Bonnie: I brought you some food. 

Kai: *he looked up and smiled* Thanks, you can put it on the desk.


End file.
